Golden Boy
by Gaiasole
Summary: La infancia del vencedor de los 65 Juegos del hambre había marcado para siempre el futuro del que sería por siempre el mayor amor de Annie Cresta. One Shot. Terminado.


Camaro Joe dejaba caer el filoso cuchillo sobre las cabezas de los inertes peces. Con apenas siete años Finnick se planteaba las posibilidades de lograr su cometido: robar uno de esos peces al hombre y ganar la apuesta a sus amigos. Todo el distrito cuatro conocía el genio del hombre y lo mal que se tomaba que alguien usurpara sus cosas.

—Idiota –murmuro el niño rubio mientras sus ojos verdes veían el patético intento de su amigo Mike de ganar la apuesta.

—¡Vas a comprar o lárgate muchacho! –gritó Joe a su amigo que huyó despavorido.

A Mike le siguieron Román, Adam y Rick. Todos fallaron. Entonces Finnick supo que era el momento, lanzo el anzuelo, Joe no dejo de escuchar un silbido de admiración a una guapa mujer que pasaba en ese momento, el mercante se distrajo tiempo suficiente para que el niño de mirada verde tomara el pescado y saliera corriendo de ahí entre risas, cuando llego dónde sus amigos todos lo vitorearon por su éxito.

—¿Finnick? –el niño sintió su cuerpo tensarse al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Madre? –no necesitaba darse la vuelta de nuevo para saber que sus amigos se habían largado. Los muy cobardes.

—Espero que no hayas robado ese pescado –la madre igual de rubia que su hijo entorno los ojos al ver el hoyuelo de su hijo cómo siempre que sonreía—. ¿Por qué lo has robado? No es cómo si nos faltara el dinero.

—Lo robé porque podía hacerlo –confesó mientras se acercaba a abrazarse a su madre—. ¿Te ha gustado cuando te he silbado? Ya sabes, cuando pasabas frente al puesto de Joe, se que siempre haces tu compra a esta hora.

A final de cuentas Finnick Odair siempre apostaba a ganar.

:: ۞ ::

**GOLDEN BOY**

POR: **Gaiasole**

: ۞ :: ۞ :

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Infancias" del foro Días Oscuros._

Personajes de Suzanne Collins

۞ :: ۞ :: ۞ :: ۞

—¿Tienes algún hermano escondido en el distrito cuatro?

—¿Por qué, crees que lo necesito? –Finnick sonrió y si con siete años ya conseguía encandilar a su madre con veinticuatro era justo decir que las mujeres, especialmente las del capitolio, cómo con la que hablaba en ese momento. Ella era una amante habitual aunque seguía sin conocer su nombre.

—Me voy pero te veré la próxima semana –se despidió ella saliendo con el sonido de unos tacones imposibles que acostumbraban usar las mujeres de ahi.

Finnick no gustaba mucho de recordar su infancia. Habían sido buenos tiempos, cómo cuando con cinco años se había preguntado porque el no tenía hermanos con los cuales pelear como hacían sus amigos, esa fue la primera vez que entendió la importancia de la negociación.

—¿Entonces? –el niño de ojos verdes miraba atentamente a su padre.

—No entiendo, ¿Para que quieres un hermano? –preguntaba el señor Odair.

—No sé, ¿Por qué no tenerlo? –el niño sintió a su padre cargarlo en hombros, se dejo llevar por en su habitual paseo hasta el mar.

—¿Qué dices si en lugar de un hermano te ofrezco esto?

Finnick se recargo más sobre su padre sin entenderlo, el señor Odair lo bajo entonces de sus hombros, el niño sólo veía el mar, no había nada más, el choque de las olas y la arena provocándole un cosquilleo bajo los pies.

—¿Conquistar que papi? –el chico dorado dirigió su vista al agua que le humedecía los pequeños pies en ese momento y entendió—. ¿Me das el mar, no sería más fácil un hermano?

El adulto se río con esa risa grave y fuerte que aún después de muchos años hacía vibrar la mente de Finnick. El regalo de su padre le salvaría más de una ocasión la vida a su hijo, le enseño todo lo que se podía saber del titán azul, sus enseñanzas le dieron la victoria en la arena, pero a cambio Snow acabo con aquellos con los que soñaba regresar cuando solo tenía catorce años.

۞ :: ۞

—¿De verdad crees que nos dejarán tener hijos? Finnick el capitolio no te dejará tener la imagen de casado y padre de familia, primero me matarían –dijo Annie—. ¿Con qué estás soñando Odair?

Él no respondió, miro a su preciosa compañera recostarse de nuevo en la cama, en el distrito cuatro y en la villa de los vencedores ellos llevaban una vida privada que muy pocos conocían, siguió comiendo un azucarillo que Annie había compartido con él, a ella le encantaban las cosas dulces y al él le encantaba ella.

¿Pero con qué soñaba Finnick Odair? Cuando tenía cuatro años soñaba con conocer el Capitolio, con seis soñaba con Megan Atkinks una compañera de su escuela por la que bebía los vientos, a los ocho soñaba con permanecer tiempo suficiente sobre las olas en una tabla sin caer, a los diez soñaba con ser tan bueno como su padre, a los doce soñaba con evitar el día de la cosecha.

De niño sus sueños eran más fáciles, más seguros.

—¿Finnick? –su padre sonrió al niño de seis que estaba siendo vestido por su madre. Era domingo. Día de paseo familiar. Los adultos rieron por la incomprensión del niño que muchas veces no entendía la complicidad de ambos.

—Hoy iremos cerca de roca sirenas –decía su madre.

—¿Qué es una sirena mami?

Los padres sonrieron y se lanzaron una mirada que el pequeño no entendió pero le hizo abrazarse posesivo a su madre.

—Finnick, despierta –Annie limpio dos gruesas y penosas lágrimas que marcaban el rostro masculino.

—Pregúntame de nuevo, lo que preguntaste antes de que durmiera.

Ella medito, él no parecía haber tenido una pesadillas de los juegos. Había sido algo más, algo que no era ni remotamente doloroso.

—¿Con qué estás soñando Odair?

—Con el futuro. Te casarás conmigo y tendrás mis hijos, entonces el domingo paseáremos cerca de roca sirenas, tu vestirás a mi hijo y yo te daré una mirada que sólo tú y yo entenderemos. La misma que te envió cada vez que te digo que te amó.

Annie lo creyó. Una semana después Finnick viajaba rumbo al Capitolio por un futuro que soñó.

**FIN**

۞ :: ۞


End file.
